Ryou Fujibayashi
|voiceactor_en = |references = at the Year of birth calculated based on a visual novel screenshot }} Ryou Fujibayashi is a secondary main character, Tomoya's classmate and his class's representative. She is the younger of the Fujibayashi twins; her sister is Kyou. Unlike her older sister, she is timid and doesn’t cook well (but is otherwise good at chores). Ryou is very keen about fortune telling, but her predictions, while incredibly specific, always manage to be either somewhat skewed or extremely wrong. Anime Ryou has a small crush on Tomoya, and she has liked him since junior year. However, since she is so shy, she could never bring herself to ask him out. Thankfully, her older sister, Kyou, took it on as her mission to get Tomoya to see Ryou, even if it meant separating him from any romantic interests (such as Kotomi and Nagisa). However, over this time, Kyou fell in love with Tomoya, but kept her feelings quiet for fear of hurting Ryou. Near the end of season one, Kyou witnessed Tomoya helping Nagisa to the nurse's office, and she suddenly realized that he was in love with Nagisa, not her. Kyou turned to Ryou and tried to apologize for not being able to get Tomoya to like her, but Ryou stopped her and said, "Onee-chan...I'm so sorry..." Kyou then looked at her, shocked, and said, "Wh-What are you ta--" Kyou then stopped when she felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to hold back the tears but couldn't and started sobbing in front of everyone. The two sisters hugged and sobbed as they realized that Tomoya would never like them. In Another World: Kyou Chapter, it is set in junior year and Ryou finally worked up the nerve to ask out Tomoya. He says he hasn't known her long, but he agrees to go out with her. They start going out on dates, but they don't show any affection. As this is happening, Kyou tries to forget about her feelings for Tomoya by kissing Sunohara, but he saw through it and asked if she really loved Tomoya. Tomoya overhears this, but Kyou quickly makes up an excuse and leaves. Later, Kyou finally admits that she's in love with Tomoya, this leads Tomoya to break up with Ryou because he realized that he was really in love with Kyou. Kyou then cut her hair in sacrifice to hurting her sister, but Ryou assured her that it was okay, and that she couldn't help who she fell in love with. In Clannad ~After Story~, Ryou takes nursing courses. Her job as a nurse is proven when she is seen working as a nurse in Clannad After Story. Visual novel However, her "true" story in the Clannad Visual Novel is quite different. If you choose to avoid Kyou's scooter on the right side, you'll meet Kappei Hiiragi. Making the appropiate choices, he will eventually become Ryou's boyfriend. However, it is later revealed that he suffers from osteosarcoma, a type of cancer, but refuses to get cured. His reason for not accepting the treatment is that it would mean cutting his leg, which he has a deep attatchment to since he used to be an athlete. After talking with Yusuke Yoshino, Ryou manages to convince him (one the methods she uses is threatening him with getting pregnant with his baby while he sleeps, which proves just how deeply she cares for Kappei) to get cured. In the end, they manage to get him cured without amputating his leg, and he and Ryou are shown five years later (Ryou is working as a nurse, just as in the anime's After Story), happily married and without a trace of the illness. Gallery Ryou1.jpg|Ryou first seen in On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter. Ryouafter1.jpg|Ryou cheering in the ~After Story~ episode The Goodbye at the End of Summer. Ryouafter.jpg|Ryou working as a nurse in the ~After Story~ episode Small Palms. ryou and tomoya.jpg|Ryou and Tomoya talking in Another World: Kyou Chapter. Notes fr:Ryou Fujibayashi vi:Ryou Fujibayashi